I luv u Uncle Wormtail and Uncle Voldie!
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: Peter and Voldemort find a little girl on one of thier killings. What in the world are they going to do? Take her with them! Duh! Her name is Rhea, and she wants to cause some trouble! what do you mean i can't play with your wand Uncle Voldie? Uncle Wormt
1. Hello Rhea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Rhea! Hyaahh!  
  
Morgan: 'Ello o mighty fanfictioners! How are ya? Don't care! Anyway, I don't know how this story popped in my head, because it was supposed to be a Voldemort/ Worm tail slash, not to mention I wanted to work on my other stories. Oh well! I guess one more wont hurt! I hope you enjoy it! Read & Review! Wheee!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Oh hell, not again," muttered Peter Pettigrew, " More killing. Why can't something interesting come out of this?"  
Peter and Voldemort had been on weekly muggle hunts ever since Voldemort had been brought back to life. Although the other Death Eaters had returned, Voldemort insisted that Peter still be his servant. Hm, lucky Peter, huh? NOT! Although Peter hated killing, he went along with everything. To be killed or not to be killed?. that was the question Peter asked himself everyday.  
As he walked through the house, he heard his master speak those horrid words. " Avada Kedavra!" There was a scream. and nothing more. Peter shivered at the awkward, yet dead, silence. *Well, that must be it. * thought Peter, * The man and the woman are dead now, so.* " Wormtail! Put up the Dark Mark!" hissed Voldemort, " It is time to go! When you are done, come outside. I will be waiting. Nagini!"  
The snake he had summoned slithered out the door after it's master.  
Peter groaned and walked into the room where the man and woman lay. As he walked over to them, he noticed a picture on a small table. A picture that showed the man, woman. and a little girl. *How sad, * thought Peter, * 5 or 6-years-old I take it. She's quit a cute little girl* This was perhaps true. She had curly red-blonde hair, crystal violet eyes, and a big smile. " But to have to come home to this." He looked at the dead bodies and sighed. " WORMTAIL! What are you doing in there? Hurry it up!" Yelled Voldemort. " C-coming s-sir!" Peter whimpered, tearing his eyes away from the picture. Oh, how he hated doing this. Peter then walked over to the dead couple and stood over them. He raised his wand, opened his mouth and- " OUCH!" he yelped. He gripped his shin, which was now bruised from whatever had just kicked him there. " W-w-what did t-that?" " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAMA AND DADDY?" shrieked a small figure in the corner, giving Peter a swift kick in the rear now. " Ow hey! Who did that?" snarled Peter, trying to find whoever had just stomped on his foot. " Lumos!"  
Peter snatched the small figure, which had just made a run for the door. " Who are you? What did you do that for?" he snapped. " NOOO! Let go of me, you freak-o!" The figure screamed. " Hey wait, aren't you.?" Peter turned the figure around to face him. Sure enough, his guess was correct. The little girl from the picture glaring, horrified at him. Glaring with those violet eyes, now full of tears. " Don't hurt me!" She sobbed, " I thought you were the weird man w-who hurt Mama and Daddy! Please let me go! I'm sorry I hit you!"  
Peter stared at the little girl. She was sobbing harder than ever, her hands rubbing at her eyes, her red hair flopping into her face, she was also pulling pitifully against Peters hand. " Um. there there." He said awkwardly. He didn't know anything about children! " I wont hurt you." " y-you wont?" sniffed the little girl, " does that mean you'll help momma and daddy?" " Well I wont hurt you but." He looked at the parents," I'm afraid I cant help them." " You cant?" whispered the little girl. " N- no I cant. they're. they're." How could he tell a 6-year-old her parents were dead? ' I'm sorry, my master, whos a wizard by the way killed them just for the fun of it!' probably wouldn't work well. He quickly changed the subject. " Whats your name?" " Rhea." She said softly, " whats yours?" " Peter. Nice to meet you Rhea." But just as they shook hands, a cold voice said, " Well, well Wormtail. You've caught Nigini a little snack I see." Peter gulped.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: So ho do you guys like it huh? Review me please! Thanks! Bye! ( 


	2. I'll take care of you, Rhea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other freaks in this story. But Rhea's mine! You can't have her! ~Hugggg~  
  
Morgan: Hey guys! How are ya? I would like to thank Stuv and Lost Dragon'kin, not to mention my cuz, on the reviews! Okay, heres the deal with the quotation marks: When I write the story out on my computer, it looks really good. But when it is transferred to Fanfiction, they screw it up. So, I'm sorry for any misunderstandings. R/R Please! I'd really like it please! On to Rhea!  
  
Last time: " Well, well Wormtail, I see you've caught Nagini a little snack. Peter gulped.  
  
" P-please master. she is only a child." whimpered Peter. He had forgotten all about Voldemort, and was surely to be punished. But for the moment, he had to protect the child. ~I'll just have to have her stay behind me, that's all. With luck, I can talk Voldemort out of feeding her to Nagini.~ Peter thought, ~of course though,~ he looked behind himself, ~ Shes got to be there! Where did that kid go to?!~ When he looked up, he was horrified by what he saw.  
  
"Hey!" Rhea said to Voldemort, "You're the one who hurt mama and daddy, aren't you?"  
  
Voldemort stared at Rhea for a second, then smelled the air. " Well, you are the two muggle's little girl, I see?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"And what if I am, you weirdo?" Rhea, a little more bravely than she had planned. ~Why can't I see the misters face?~ she thought, ~its all hidden in that hood~ "Did you hurt them?" she asked again.  
  
Peter watched in horror, as Rhea stood, glaring at Voldemort, just below his waist. ~Oh god. This isn't going to end well.~ he thought.  
  
" Nay, little girl. I did not HURT them. I did do SOMETHING to them. if that will answer your question." This muggle brat was fun to play with. Yet, she has more will-power than her parents. ~Oh well.~ thought Voldemort ~Time to feed Nagini.~  
  
"I grow bored of this. Wormtail! Hold her down. It is time for Nagini's feeding." Voldemort said.  
  
"Whats a 'Wormtail?'" asked Rhea, with an angel's look of curiosity. "Is it a rat?"  
  
~hmph. Smart kid.~ thought Peter. "I'm Wormtail, Rhea. That is my nickname. You may call me it if you want to." Said Peter, an eagerness of wanting to laugh filling his body. Rhea was looking at him, a look of shock, wonder, and extreme curiosity covering her small face.  
  
"Whoa! That's a cool name! How did you get it? Why are you called it? Can I have a nickname? Whats a nickname?." She asked, completely snubbing Voldemort.  
  
"ehem," Said Voldemort, announcing his presence of still being alive. "Little girl, I suppose you know what snakes are?" he sneered. All little girls were afraid of snakes.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said, then whirled around, her eyes bright. "Do you have one? Ooohh! I LUV snakes! Well, not as much as spiders, but snakes a still cool! Whats its name? Where is it? Can I pet it? Can I hold it?"  
  
Peter chuckled at the look on Voldemorts face. This girl talked faster than the wind, and apparently, Voldemort could not understand her, even if he were 6-years-old too.  
  
"Well um.*Ehem*.anyway." said Voldemort, gaining his voice again. "Have you ever been bitten by a snake before?"  
  
"Well, no, but I don't care. They're still cool!" said Rhea. She smiled. But quickly hid it and screamed as Voldemort pulled down his hood. She screamed again and ran behind Peter, shaking. ~what is that thing? He looks like a snake with long white hair! Even his eyes are red!~ she thought, then quickly began to sob.  
  
"There little girl, not so fond of snakes NOW are you?" hissed Voldemort, "but do not worry. I will not be the one you will be fed to. Nagini!" He called. The snake slithered in at its summoning, stopped behind Voldemort, then raised up of its belly, in a striking position.  
  
"As I said before, HOLD HER DOWN Wormtail!" snapped Voldemort. But, to much of his surprise, Peter did not move. He had a scared look on his face, but stood his ground. "Fine! I will MAKE you move then, Wingardium Leviosa!" He shrieked. Peter was pulled into the air and thrown across the room like a ragdoll. He moaned as he rubbed his head. ~oh damn it!~ he thought ~what can I do now? I can't even get up! Rhea!~ He struggled with the heavy dresser that was on top of him, but had no luck.  
Voldemort gave a satisfied look at Peter, then turned his slender red eyes on Rhea.  
  
"Now little girl, just to make sure you wont move or run while you are being fed, I believe a nice curse will work nicely." He said. Peter, unknown to Voldemort, had finally gotten the dresser of himself, and was now trying to stand on his broken leg. ~Hold on Rhea! Don't you dare do anything to her you freak!~ thought Peter.  
  
"Now, what curse shall I use? The one that killed you parents would." said Voldemort, but quickly stopped, as he looked down, smiling at the Rhea.  
  
"You killed them?" whispered Rhea, tears forming in her eyes, "NO! NO! NO! You're lying! My momma said it was bad to lie, and you just lied! If you lie, then you're bad! They're not dead! NOOOO!" she curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth, sobbing harder than she ever had before.  
  
"Yes, little girl, I did kill them," said Voldemort. "And such a waste of magic they were. Useless, muggles. That's all they were. Do you miss them? I can tell you do. But don't worry, you shall be with them soon. but back to the curses. ah. I know. CRUCIO!" he shrieked. Voldemort heard screaming. Screaming of pain and agony, as though someone was being stabbed over and over again. But the screaming wasn't Rhea's. Voldemort lifted his wand. His eyes widened. "Traitor." he whispered  
  
Peter lay on the ground, panting, and griping his side. He had been hit with curse, not Rhea. He had jumped out in front at the last moment.  
  
"She.is.only.a.chi-child." he panted, trying to stand, but his leg would not allow him it at all. "Leave.her.alone.Lets take.her.with.us."  
  
"With us?!" shrieked Voldemort, "why would I allow a muggle to come with ME?"  
  
"Because.you l-like her. I can tell." Peter panted, "I can. tell. LETS TAKE HER WITH US. my lord. you have already destroyed her parents.she is orphaned. I can take care of her. I will not mind."  
  
Rhea stared. What had just happened? Mister Wormtail had started screaming. and now he was going to take care of her? And who was that snake man?  
  
"I.fine," Said Voldemort, much to Peters surprise. "She may stay until she is able to fend for herself," He turned to Rhea, "What is your name, child?"  
  
"Ya know mister," said Rhea, "Its not very nice to ask people who they are, especially if that person doesn't know your name! But, I'll let you off the hook this time. I'm Rhea Salmonsan. Who are you?" She smiled through her tear stained face.  
  
Peter sighed. What a drama queen. She was sobbing one second, and being a brat the next. He had a feeling his life was going to be as interesting as he wanted from now on. He walked out of the house with Rhea and Voldemort, and chuckled as he heard them arguing.  
  
"You little brat!" Voldemort snapped, "How dare you talk to me like that! I am Lord Voldemort, and will have no problem at ALL spanking your bottom, child!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" said Rhea, sticking her tongue out at him. "Can't catch me!" she added, running off.  
  
Peter and Voldemort ran after her, Peter thinking, ~Oh dear, and we thought HARRY POTTER would be Voldemorts downfall? So much for that. He's really running. And with a muggle no less.~  
  
"Ha! Got you!" said Voldemort, " We will not be going that way! Come here!" He pulled her over to where his and Peters brooms lay. "You can get on with Wormtail." He handed Rhea to Peter.  
  
"Wow!" Rhea said, hers eyes bright again. "Are you guys witches? My momma said she knew a witch at her office! Or maybe she said bitch. whats a bitch?"  
Peter and Voldemort stared. My what a smart kid this was. Yet so empty minded.  
  
"Er," said Peter, "It's not a nice thing, and is not to be repeated. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Rhea, paying no attention to this. Peter sighed and shook his head, mounting his broomstick. He then pulled Rhea up to the front, were her eyes widened, and got a death grip on the broom handle.  
  
"If you don't let go of that, it will make the broom go strait down." Said Voldemort. "Come on Wormtail, I can hear the muggle police. Anyway, chil- RHEA, we are wizards, not witches."  
  
"Wow, really? That's so cool!" said Rhea, gripping on to Peter as tight as she could, as they took off into the air. "Hey ya know what?"  
  
"What?" said Peter and Voldemort at the same time.  
  
"I finally figured out what a nickname is. AND I got one for you two. If you will let me give it to you. But you have to promise never to get mad, and you have to let me call you it." She said  
  
"Okay." Said Peter, "Fine." Said Voldemort.  
  
"Okay, uncle Wormtail and uncle Voldie!" she laughed. Peter chuckled, Voldemort stared in disgust. "Voldie? That makes me sound like moldy bread!"  
  
"Tee-hee! You promised! Ohhh! I have some many things to ask you!" she said. Peter sighed. This was going to be a long ride home.  
  
"Whats it like being magical? Can I be a witch? Can I have a broomstick? Can I have one of those wood sticks that makes light come out of it? Can I have a long black cape like you? Ya know voldie, your hair needs a new style! Whats a muggle?" And on and on it went, for a whole hour until the arrived at Voldemorts house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Morgan: Oh shes so cute! I drew her recently, and I luv her! *Yes I draw too* please Review! I'm going to try and have more chapters out on this one, and on my other stories. Check them out! REVIEW! P.S. I tried to separate my sentences more, so I hope it helped. I'm sorry if it did not. Review mee! Also, if you like this story or any of my other ones, please tell other people about them! Oh, and, yes: More mayhem, crying, and getting in big trouble are sure to come soon! Go Rhea! Coming up next: Tom Riddle, Wands, and pumpkin juice. Chapter 3. 


	3. Tom Riddle, Wands, and Pumpkin Juice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew, or Voldemort. But Rhea is mine! If you take her, I will hurt you!  
  
Morgan: Hello everyone! How are you? I be fine. Yes that is bad English, and yes, I do not give a shit. Any way I would like to start this with saying I am an idiot. In my last chapter, I said that Peter broke his leg when a heavy dresser fell on top of him. Well I forgot to put that he used a spell to fix it before he ran after Voldemort and Rhea. Please don't sue me! If you do I will cry. and hope I have enough money. Anyway, I would like to make a quick note before I move on to the chapter 3. I will most likely be going out of town soon, (to see pawsy! Whee!) so I can not promise that I will be able to get more chapters on as often as I normally do. But I promise that when I get back, if I go, I will put more chapters on all my stories. On to Rhea! P.S. My 'Last Time' thing will no longer appear in my stories. It takes too long to write them! Grr!  
  
When Peter, Voldemort, (still seething) and Rhea got to Voldemort's house, Rhea had fallen asleep. Exactly 5 minutes ago, when she had finally stop asking so many questions, which Voldemort made Peter answer. During those 5 minutes, Voldemort had been complaining about were Rhea was to sleep, while all Peter said in return was, 'Yes my Lord' 'No my Lord' and 'Excuse me my Lord, but are you insane?!'.  
They landed their broomsticks and Nagini slithered of her master's broom. Next Voldemort got off, and stormed towards his house's front door. Peter then, with Rhea still fast asleep, dismounted his own broomstick and walked slowly towards the house, careful not to wake Rhea. He didn't want to answer any more of her strange questions. Unfortunately, this strategy did not work. Rhea's eyes snapped open, as she struggled to sit upright in Peter's arms.  
  
" Wow! What a cool place! Where are we? Where did Uncle Voldie go? Ooohhh. can I walk around? I'm hungry, and thirsty. Do you have Gatorade? I really like that stuff. Especially the orange flavor! Um, why are you looking at me like that, Uncle Wormtail?" She said looking at Peter.  
  
Peter just stared at her. He could most likely find her something to eat, but what in all the hells was Gatorade? Did muggles chop alligators up and turn them into liquid? Did they have enough brains to do such a thing? And why was Rhea so hyper all of a sudden?  
  
"Um," Peter said, "I think Lord Voldemort might have something in the kitchen. but I know nothing of 'Gatorade'." "Oh well," said Rhea, smiling at him, "I don't care. I'm just hungry."  
  
Peter dug through the cabinets, trying to scavenge up anything they had. He barely missed a Black Widow, as he stuck his hand into a drawer. He found some, some, well he didn't know what it was, but it was food, and wasn't expired or moving, the only problem was that it said COOK. ~Oh no.~ thought Peter ~The last time I cooked was back at Hogwarts, when I had detention and had to cook for the Potion Teacher. It blew up before it was even half done.~ He shook the memory away from his mind. He then looked around to see where Rhea was. His question was answered as he heard a distant crash of glass, an unmistakable whimper, then the sound of small feet running. As Peter turned the corner, Rhea collided into his legs, fell backwards, and looked up at him, horrified.  
  
"What was that?" Peter asked, knowing he would regret the answer.  
  
"It was.um. nothing?" Said Rhea, nervously.  
  
"Rhea, I know something broke, and here, I nor Lord Voldemort, allow lying." Peter said, glaring down at her.  
  
"Why do you call him 'Lord'? Hes not a real lord, is he? I mean, the snake face and all." Said Rhea, now sounding very interested. Peter sighed, shook his head, then looked her right in the eyes.  
  
"I will ask you ONE MORE TIME. what has broken in this house? If you do not tell me, you can go and tell Lord Voldemort. Would you rather do that?" Peter said, knowing that if this did not work, things were about to get very ugly around here. But much to his relief, Rhea jumped up, grabbed Peter by the wrist, and pulled him down the hall, were a pile of broken glass lay.  
  
"I didn't mean to," she said "I was trying to see the picture of some guy called Tom Riddle, when the picture fell. Who is Tom Riddle?" she added, once again sounding very interested. But before Peter could answer, a cold voice spoke.  
  
"Tom Riddle, was me, when I was much younger Rhea," said Voldemort, "And now, thanks to you, it has been destroyed. Go to your room now."  
  
"But I haven't had anything to eat, AND I don't know WHERE my new room is!" snapped Rhea. Peter groaned. This girl was going to get a rear whipping before she was even here 1 day.  
  
Voldemort glared right back at Rhea. Although he admired her willing to fight back, her attitude was not at all excepted by Lord Voldemort. He snatched her up, stormed to the extra bedroom down the hall, Peter at his heels, telling him to be nice, and then threw Rhea onto the bed. He turned on his heel, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door.  
Rhea sat in shock for a moment, then began to sob as she noticed a scrape on her knee. Truth be told, Rhea did not care about the scrape. She wanted her Momma and Daddy. And now, one of the men who said they would take care of her, had just thrown he across the room. She sobbed and sobbed until she fell asleep on the old mattress.  
  
"My Lord, was that really necessary?" asked Peter, praying he would not be answered with a curse. "I mean, she is only 6, as I have said before, and I am sure is missing her parents. Do you not think it, well, WISE to be, oh I don't know, KIND to her for awhile?"  
  
"And do you think it, well, WISE, to back talk me, Wormtail? I do believe it is not true. She is a brat and will be treated like one, as long as she lives here." Voldemort snapped back.  
  
"Yes my Lord, of course." Muttered Peter, hating Voldemort. He got up, looked in on Rhea, then went to own room to sleep. ~perhaps tomorrow will be better~ he thought. (Oh dear, has he got a lot to learn.)  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Rhea woke up, vengeance on her every thought. Uncle Voldie and Uncle Wormtail had told her not to touch their magic sticks the night she had come to this house. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun, now would it? She got up and snuck both of their wands from their rooms. She had remembered how people in the wild had started fire by rubbing two pieces of wood together. So, mimicking those people, she began to rub the wands together.  
Peter woke up with a jolt. He had smelt smoke, and heard Voldemort screaming. The next second, Rhea burst through Peter's door and into his arms, shaking with fear.  
  
"Rhea!" gasped Peter, "Why are you covered in ash?" Her close where black and ragged as though she had just gone through the Floo network. "And why- why are you crying? What happened? What did you do?"  
  
Rhea burst into sobs.  
  
"I was trying to start a fire with those pieces of wood you and Uncle Voldie carry around, but sparks came out of the ends and caught everything else on fire!" She sobbed, and Peter stared, open mouthed. How could she have gotten a hold of the wands?  
  
"Then," she continued, "Uncle Voldie came in, snatched the wand and started yelling at me, then I came in h."  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS THAT BRAT?!" shrieked Voldemort, bursting through the door. A second later, he spotted Rhea. She let out a scream as he lunged for her, was soon captured, and welcomed by several hard swats on the bottom. She whimpered, then ran back to Peter, sobbing. She jumped into his arms again, and hid her face from Voldemort. Peter tried to comfort her while at the same time trying to figure out was going on, and fighting off Voldemort.  
  
"What-is-going-on?!" yelled Peter, missing Voldemort's swiping hand for a third time.  
  
"She nearly burned the damn house down!" Shrieked Voldemort. "And now she is going to pay for the damage she has done! GIVE HER TO ME!!!"  
  
"NO! Don't give me to him! Don't give me to him!" Screamed Rhea. "He's trying to kill me! He's trying to kill me like he killed Momma and Daddy!" she added, sobbing. With that Voldemort stopped abruptly. He stared, muttered 'sorry', turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
Peter cursed to himself as Rhea continued to sob. When she had stopped, Peter turned her to face him.  
  
"Rhea, why did you do that?" he asked her.  
  
"Because he-he threw me. and he. he.he killed them." she whispered. Peter sighed.  
  
"Yes, he did. That is what he does. And it will be hard for you I know. I know other children who have lost their parents to him. But please try to stay on his good side, unless you want a spanking that you will most likely never forget." He added, smiling. Rhea giggled.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry I caught everything on fire. And, took your wand. and broke the glass figure."  
  
"You did what?" yelped Peter.  
  
"teehee! Just joking! Hey, I'm hungry. Can we go down stairs now? I'm thirsty too." She said. " yes, yes. Okay. Lets go. And one more thing Rhea." Said Peter, pocketing his wand. "If you steal our wands again, you can expect a more painful spanking than you just got."  
  
Rhea stared wide eyed. She then ran downstairs, apparently ready to get away from these weird men.  
  
"Um, here. Try this." Said Peter. "its orange, but not Gatorade. Whatever that is. This is called pumpkin juice."  
  
Rhea stared. "Oh! Charlie Brown is going to be so mad at you! You killed The Great Pumpkin!" she gasped. Then she took a sip and smiled. "Never mind! This stuff is good!"  
  
Peter sighed. He was never going to get this little girl.  
  
Morgan: Hey guys! Hope you like it! REVIEW ME!!! Whoo hoo! Go Rhea! Review!  
  
Rhea: Why do I have to get spankings? They hurt! Morgan: I don't know. You're the one who is acting bad. Not me. Why don't you ask them? Rhea: Who? Morgan: The people reading this story! Rhea: Oh, okay. Hey, all of you. Why do you think I deserve this punishment? Tell me! Morgan: Give me some ideas, and maybe I'll use them! Thanks! Bye! Review and answer her question! 


End file.
